ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben Tennyson (F-01)
Ben Tennyson, of designated dimension F-01, travels the galaxy as a intergalactic mercenary alongside the Kevin and Gwen of his dimension. As per usual, he is a Earth-born Human, and wielder of the Omnitrix. Appearance Common among all doppelgangers of Ben Tennyson, Ben retains these traits: Shaggy brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and quite skinny, though shows some muscle build. His hair is spiked up a tad in the back, similar to how it was when he was 10. Facially, he has a scratched up face and bandages on his cheek and the bridge of his nose. His clothing attire consist of a pair of cargo pants, metallic green armor covering his torso. Over such, he wears a black, furry alien hide fashioned into a coat. In place of his right arm is a gold cybernetic replacement. On his left wrist lies the Omnitrix. This Ben's Omnitrix resembles its prototype, pre-recalibration. The Omnitrix retains the bio-technological vibe it had in the original series. Despite not re-calibrating, it has "grown" over the years, covering more length on his wrist (Imagine the OS version, covering the same length as the Ultimatrix). Around his waist, a silver utility belt consisting of alien tech, cobbled together from different planets. Personality This variation of Ben has retained his childish and cocky demeanor over the years, complete with a devil-may-care attitude. Though retained, this irresponsible behavior has been jaded and muddled over the years, dabbling in alien substances. Ben uses the career as an intergalactic bounty hunter as an outlet for adventure, said adventures being used as entertaining distractions. This said, Ben isn't heartless. Ben deeply misses his Grandpa Max, his passing being the catalyst to Ben's behavior. His missing of Max is currently in the form of attachment to the Rust bucket X, protective and possessive of it. This protective nature goes the same for Gwen and Kevin, his friends and allies. Powers and Abilities As per tradition of Ben Tennyson, he wields the Prototype Omnitrix; therefore can turn into aliens and access their powers.Having not really progressed over the years, his playlist is limited to the amount of 19 (From Heatblast to Waybig). Over the years, Ben has become quite the expert of an improvised fighter when it comes to his alien forms. His combat style primarily consist of self taught moves and mimicking something he's seen out of past media. Combined with his combat skills, Ben has become quite the strategist, utilizing any and all aspects of an alien form in a fight (even the likes of Grey Matter). Ben has even used his alien abilities to create his own paraphernalia of weapons to use in his human form (see below). Ben isn't one to go into battle unprepared, usually planting traps in his surroundings. Expert Pilot - Ben is the primary pilot of the Rust Bucket X. Skilled in flying it through many systems, asteroid fields, etc. helps that the controls are modeled after video game systems. As well as its main pilot, he is also its chief mechanic. Having discovered and learned all its original bells and whistles, he has grafted and jury-rigged various aspects of alien technology to it. Expert Marksman - Over the years of having to adapt and being self taught, Ben has become quite the expert shooter with his personal blaster, often making the decent shot when he needs to. Weaknesses * A universal weakness among most Ben Tennyson(s) being his dependence on his Omnitrix. Whenever it times out in middle of battle, he is temporarily left vulnerable and dependent on his own skills for the time being. * Though more capable at this age, Ben still hasn't figured out all the functions of the Omnitrix. And though aged, Ben's playlist hasn't really progressed. * Though skilled and competent in battle, he constantly has a plethora of alien substances in his system nearly at all times. Their is debate over whether his current attitude is genuine or simply result of lingering substances. * Beneath his devil may attitude, he is depressed deep down. Missing his deceased grandfather, loathing his parents for their reaction, said psychosis tampered via alien substances. In other words, Ben has issues. * His attitude can definitely be an issue for him, constantly getting him and the team in trouble. Kevin and Gwen seem to be the only ones who can get past it, due to their connection and familiarity. * Don't touch his ship. Just don't. His current psychosis will be overridden with rage in his possessive attachment to that ship. 'Weapons ' * 'Tachyon Blaster - '''Alien firearm, pistol-like model, fires 3 perrawatts a shot. If Ben can't beat with his aliens, he'll blast a hole in you with this. * '''Hunting knife - '''Ben's personal blade, homemade. Shape and function of your typical knife, made from Diamondhead's crystals. Sharp and sturdy, only damaged by sonic frequencies. * '''Sonorsian Amplifier - '''Small amplifier, huge soundwaves projected. Releases a sonic burst upon voice command. Ben has it fashioned as a belt buckle for his utility belt. * '''Hover board - '''Ben's other means of transport. Typical hover board: Levitating, etc. Said to belong to be a fearsome bounty hunter prior. Ben can summon it remotely. * '''Seed Bombs - '''Enormous seeds originated from Wildvine, versatile in function. Can either act as smoke bombs or small explosives. * '''Tongue lasher -'''A severed tongue, originated from Upchuck's countless many. Though severed from the mouth, Ben has made use of it as a whip. Laced with acidic saliva. * '''Booby traps - '''Ben is quite the cunning strategist, usually using traps to gain an advantage over his foes. And as the Rustbucket X's chief mechanic, the ship is supplied with many of them. Not even Kevin nor Gwen are sure exactly how many... Background In this dimension, the timeline initially had a similar start as Mainstream Ben did in childhood. Except for some key differences: For starters, Kevin actually taking the Tennysons' offer, tagging along for their adventures. Second, Grandpa Max had died of a heart attack during the beginning half of the summer trip. Ben and Gwen were sent back home early, Kevin following them back to Bellwood. When his parents discovered about the Omnitrix, they attempted to take it away from him (obviously failed). Dishearten and grieving, Ben ran away with Gwen, Kevin tagging along as usually. Thanks to past experience, Kevin had helped Ben and Gwen adapt to their new status as child runaways, how to fend for themselves. But Ben didn't wish to remain on Earth. Too many bad memories and rising enemies formed on Earth. With alien power literally on his wrist, Ben was inspired to aim for the stars...literally. Using their gifts, they were able to convert the abandoned Rustbucket into a operating, functional spacecraft. Years later, they had become well-known, empowered "outlaws", tracking down targets across the galaxy for their bounties. Over the years, they have been listed bounties themselves, especially being listed as targets by Vilgax and the Plumbers authority alike. But they have been able to fight off any foolish hunters, and developed a reputation of respect. Though details are undisclosed, Ben and his Omnitrix are still responsible behind Kevin's mutated form, the primary difference being the circumstance was consensual. Ben merely hints at it being "an intense fight" and "being cornered", that Kevin was forced to absorb from Ben's Omnitrix. Kevin barring no grudge and with even more power to utilize, they merely see the best of such circumstances. Many events may have happened in the past, yet undisclosed details. Such as the mention of Ben and the others being hired to topple the Incursean government. Or having a few double-crossings with Vulkanus, etc. Ben at one point having met Professor Paradox, requested for help in the Time War. Ben merely told him off, passing at such an offer. Ben and co. currently live their interstellar adventures as outlaws. Relationships Family * '''Gwen Tennyson - ' Ben's cousin, one of his partners, and pretty much his all-around sisterly figure. Due to their initial history, they had started off with a rivalry and still do bicker at times. But after the passing of Grandpa Max and following events, they had learned to bond and get along. Ben agrees when saying that Gwen is the voice of reason in their group. Ben would lay down his life to protect Gwen, for she is the last bit of family he has at his side. * '''Grandpa Max - '''The inspirational grandfather of Ben's life that sadly, had passed too soon due to a heart attack early in the summer trip. When he had passed, Ben and Gwen were emotionally devastated. It was his passing, alongside their parents reactions, that had become the catalyst for Ben and Gwen's behavior. Both Tennyson children have no knowledge of his past as a Plumber. * '''Carl and Sandra - '''Ben's parents, accidentally drove him away when they attempted to remove the Omnitrix. They hadn't meant to drive him away, but it was already too late. Ben loathes them for their reaction. Carl and Sandra wish for Ben to return home, but it has yet to have happened. Friends * '''Kevin Levin, aka Kevin Omega - '''Ben's best friend, one of his partners, as well as Gwen's boyfriend. Unlike the Mainstream dimensions, this Kevin took the Tennysons up on their offer, tagging along before and after the event of Max's death. The three quickly became partners in crime. Eventually, their choices would take them to the stars, where they would become "outlaws". This bond only strengthen after the Omnitrix-related mutation made Kevin more powerful. To this day, they are absolute comrades, almost like brothers. * '''Argit - '''Argit is an intergalactic criminal, dealing in all sorts of debauchery and crime. He acts as the teams' connection and dealer of various things. He is well known to be supplying Ben with all kinds of tech for the Rustbucket X and alien substances for himself. Love Interests * '''Princess Looma - '''Stranded on Khoros, the team needed a new engine for their ship. Warlord Gar hinged such a deal on an engagement between Ben and his daughter, Looma. Ben and Looma shared an interest in combat, but that's simply it. Ben's attempted to bail on such an engagement, but Looma doesn't seem to take no for an answer. * '''Probity - '''Tasked with ending a war on her home planet, child soldier Probity was someone that Ben had met and fell for. She was one of few individuals to touch upon Ben's soft nature. Stirring up emotions that he didn't like, Ben and co. took off on the planet, leaving Probity behind. Ben tearfully thinks about her every now and then. * '''Ditto - '''A very awkward and narcissistic tale involving Ben's Splixson form..... Other * '''Vilgax - '''As if a cosmic tradition, Ben is at odds with Vilgax since childhood. Due to circumstance, this Vilgax was never defeated, yet never acquired the Omnitrix due to Ben and crew constantly slipping from his forces. As of current, Vilgax runs his world of Vilgaxia, yet is constantly rivaled by the Plumbers authority. In meantime, he currently tries to handle the political matters at hand, yet spare the occasional bounty hunter to go after Ben. * '''Azmuth - '''Due to circumstance of this dimension, Ben and Azmuth have never met. And Azmuth does not like that Ben simply uses the Omnitrix for an amoral lifestyle, instead of important matters like halting the Highbreed. Similar to Vilgax, Azmuth attempts to track Ben down and retrieve his Omnitrix. Though he can track Ben down by the Omnitrix, Ben and co. have put up quite the resistance. * '''Plumbers - '''As interplanetary law enforcement, the Plumbers clearly aren't fond of the team as troublesome outlaws. They constantly strive to arrest them, though they do put resistance and escape.The Plumbers seek to this day to arrest Ben and co. * '''Vulkanus - '''Vulkanus is one of the many foes that Ben and co. had acquired, specifically being owed a debt by them. He constantly chases after them in attempt to collect on said debt. Trivia * Ben's childish behavior is primarily due to him never really moving on from his childhood. * Ironically enough, Ben is the one obsessively protective over his vehicle, rather than Kevin; This evident by his behavior towards the spacecraft converted Rustbucket X. * Ben watches Slix Vigma, who follows Ben's adventures as a bounty hunter. * Alongside Kevin and Gwen, Ben has a bounty of 32,000 taydens on his head that has yet to have been claimed. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Alternate Timeline Male Characters Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Human Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Chronos22 Category:Ben Tennysons Category:Tennyson Family